1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10121319 discloses an emergency braking apparatus for applying a braking force to wheels by controlling the angle of left and right wheels to be in opposite phase (opposite direction) when the brake system has a problem or when its function is limited. However, there are also normal brake systems for this purpose, such as JP-A-09-221019 which discloses an anti-lock brake system (ABS) for preventing wheels of a general brake from being locked during a braking operation in order to reduce the braking distance and/or braking time.
However, German Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10121319 does not specifically disclose how a braking force can be obtained effectively by controlling the angle of wheels in order to reduce the braking distance and/or braking time, though it does disclose the control of the angle of the wheels to be of opposite phase. Furthermore, a brake apparatus may disadvantageously cause a longer braking distance and/or braking time, for example when an anti-lock brake is activated while the vehicle on a graveled road.